


Make a Wish

by magickalmolly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Why Chad would want to meet him at midnight – alone – Ryan didn't have the slightest clue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter/High School Musical crossover. Originally written July 7, 2009.

_Meet me at the Astronomy tower. Tonight, midnight. Come alone. -CD_

Ryan reread the note in his hand and frowned thoughtfully. He'd found it earlier that day, just before lunch, and he'd been trying to figure it out since. It had been crumpled in his cauldron as he was leaving Potions class. It was only luck that had shielded it from Professor Snape's prying eyes. Well, luck and Ryan's talent for hiding contraband in the sleeve of his robe. Years of growing up with a nosy sister had honed that ability. 

Truth be told, Ryan didn't even know if the note was actually meant for him. His first thought upon seeing the stray scrap of parchment was that someone must have accidentally dropped it in their haste to get out of the dungeon. 

The message was obviously from Chad Danforth – there wasn't anyone else in his class with those initials.Despite the fact that Ryan was a Hufflepuff and Chad was a Gryffindor, Chad and Ryan were friends. At least, they were friendly with one another. And...well, Ryan could admit to himself that he fancied the Gryffindor boy. A bit. 

Ryan didn't go to the Quidditch matches because he was a fan of the game. 

But why Chad would want to meet him at midnight – alone – Ryan didn't have the slightest clue. He'd tried to talk to the other boy several times throughout the day, but Chad was always surrounded by his Quidditch mates and the usual throng of pretty girls that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Ryan finally gave up sometime after dinner. 

Glancing at the clock in the Hufflepuff common room, Ryan frowned again to see it was already ten to twelve. Everyone else in his House was asleep. He'd feigned studying until he was alone just so he could sneak out. 

_If_ he even decided to go. 

Ryan knew he would get into serious trouble were he to be caught anywhere but in his bed at this time of night. If Filch didn't catch him, Umbridge certainly would, and Ryan didn't care to spend any more time copying lines for that loathsome woman than he already had. 

He glanced down at his hand and frowned at the angry pink scar, still clearly visible from last week's punishment. He could almost read the words that had been scrawled into his skin: 'I must not ask questions.'

Ryan turned his other hand over. The skin was still pale and unmarred, untouched by Umbridge's punishments.

For now.

Ryan glanced at the clock again and inhaled a fortifying breath. Before he could change his mind, he slipped out of the common room and through the painting, running on light feet all the way to the tower. He didn't stop until he reached the staircase, only sparing a glance in either direction before ascending.

He moved quickly and quietly, keeping as close to the stone wall as he dared without brushing against the slumbering paintings. Finally, he reached the top, softly panting as he stepped out onto the rooftop observatory where Professor Sinistra held her classes.

Clouds diffused the moonlight, and Ryan squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Danforth? Are you here?"

Chad was sitting on one of the tower embrasures, and even in the diminished light Ryan could see his head come into view when Chad carefully peered around the stone opening, looking for the source of Ryan's voice. 

Once he caught sight of Ryan, Chad hopped down from his perch. His house robes billowed out behind him as he casually strode towards the other boy.

"All right, Evans?" Chad greeted Ryan with a backwards nod and an easy smile. 

"All right," Ryan replied, smiling as well, though his was somewhat hesitant. 

Chad stopped close to Ryan, and crossed his arms comfortably over his chest. "Got my note, did you?"

Despite the nervousness fluttering in his belly, Ryan laughed with a roll of his eyes. "Obviously." 

But Ryan's sarcasm didn't seem to faze Chad, whose smile widened. Ryan shook his head. "But what I don't know is why you wanted to meet me here. And now. You realize if we get caught, we'll—"

"Get in absolutely enormous amounts of trouble. Yeah," Chad interrupted, but he didn't sound concerned. If anything, he sounded pleased with himself.

"So what's so important then?" Despite his best effort to stay calm, Ryan glanced around nervously. He expected Mrs. Norris to slink out of the shadows at any second and catch them both with her creepy red eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just this…" With a tug to the sleeve of Ryan's robe, Chad led the way across the tower and around to the far side of one of the giant telescopes. Dutifully, Ryan followed.

On the stone floor was a blanket. On top of the blanket was a veritable picnic: there were bottles of Butterbeer and what looked to be half of Honeydukes spread across the woven Gryffindor red and gold plaid. Ryan gaped a little at the sight.

"What is this?" Ryan asked, tearing his eyes away from the blanket and its contents to look questioningly at Chad.

Chad's smile spread wide. "Happy birthday."

Ryan frowned, glancing again at the picnic blanket before turning back to Chad, shaking his head. "But...how did you know it was my birthday?"

Chad chuckled softly. "Your sister's been crowing about her birthday all week. And not just to the Slytherins. She's been making sure everyone in _every_ House knew what day it was. And, well, you're twins." His smile turned cocky as he stepped closer to Ryan. "It doesn’t take a Ravenclaw to figure out it's your birthday, too." 

Ryan shook his head. "If my sister's been going on about it so much, then you should know that my birthday is _tomorrow._ " He gave a small, smug grin. "Not today."

But Chad returned Ryan's grin a triumphant one of his own. "I know. That's why I asked you to come here at midnight. Right now it is _officially_ your birthday." He glanced at the watch on his wrist as if to prove his point.

Ryan couldn't hold back his soft laughter. "You're mental, Danforth! You know you could've waited until tomorrow and saved _both_ of us from a very likely detention?"

"Yeah," Chad's smile softened. "I just wanted to be the first." He glanced down at his feet and slipped his hands deep into his pockets with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ryan wasn't sure what to say (or how he felt about seeing Chad Danforth look suddenly shy – what was _that_ all about?), and the silence grew between them. But Chad glanced up, smile suddenly bright even in the dim moonlight, and he startled Ryan out of his thoughts with a firm slap to his shoulder.

"Well, come on, then," Chad enthused, and he dropped heavily to the blanket, long legs poking up on either side of him. "I didn't invite you up here to stand around. Dig in!"

Ryan sat a bit more delicately, smoothing down his robes. But everything looked so good, and it was all for him anyway, so Ryan did as Chad had instructed and began to eat with enthusiasm.

The silence between the boys this time was comfortable, and Ryan couldn't resist sneaking glances at Chad as they ate. The other boy enjoyed his midnight snack the way Ryan had seen him do just about everything – with complete immersion and unapologetic delight. Ryan had to swallow back his appreciative sigh.

"This is nice," Ryan murmured after several minutes had passed. He smiled shyly over at Chad, and the other boy grinned back, happily chewing on a mouthful of pumpkin pasty.

"No worries, mate," Chad replied, and he stuffed another pasty into his mouth whole, which puffed out his cheeks. Ryan giggled before he could stop himself. 

"So," Chad struggled to speak around the sweet threatening to escape his mouth. "I bet you've lots of fun planned for tomorrow, yeah?" 

The chocolate frog in Ryan's hand suddenly didn't seem quite so appetizing, and he watched as it hopped onto the blanket. Ryan shook his head.

"What?" Chad snorted in disbelief. 

"I...no. There's nothing planned." Ryan could feel his cheeks flushing at his own admission, and he was grateful for the darkness so Chad wouldn't see. 

"Oh." Chad didn't ask why, and scratched at the back of his neck, thinking. "Well, what about last year?" 

Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, Chad tilted his head so he could peer up into Ryan's downturned face.

Ryan shook his head again, and Chad stared gape-mouthed at the other boy, shocked into silence.

Ryan shrugged, feeling somewhat abashed. "I don't usually do anything for my birthday." More quietly, Ryan admitted, "I didn't really think anyone cared, to be honest."

"What?" Chad scoffed incredulously. "Of course people care! I bet lots of people do. Like your Hufflepuff friends. They must have thrown you a big party." 

Ryan shrugged again, feeling his face heat up more. "Not really." There had been the pumpkin tart Kelsi had filched from the kitchens to surprise him in the common room after supper last year, but otherwise Ryan's birthdays had always passed uneventfully.

Until now, of course.

"Surely your sister does something nice for you?"

Ryan smiled a little at that, nodding. "We have lunch together in the dining room. But not before she announces in her own special Sharpay way that she's invented a particularly nasty hex for anyone who has a problem with a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff enjoying a meal together on our birthday."

"But that's mental." Chad announced, and Ryan blinked uncertainly. Chad continued, undeterred by Ryan's confusion."I mean it. No party? Your own House not doing _anything_ for your birthday? Gryffindors always do something for everyone's birthday. Not doing anything...it's completely mental."

Ryan lifted his shoulders in a graceful shrug. "It's all right."

"No, it's not all right," Chad replied with a frown, and, to Ryan's complete bafflement, began piling sweets in front of him. 

Ryan watched as Chad continued to pick up each sweet with a single-minded determination and stack them closer to Ryan. 

Something giddy and warm fluttered in Ryan's chest as realization dawned. It was as if Chad were trying to replace all the treats Ryan had missed out on from birthdays past. Chad actually cared enough about birthdays he probably hadn't ever before been aware of to want to make up for them. The pile grew and toppled over on itself, and before Ryan could stop himself, he started to laugh.

"Danforth. Chad. _Chad_ ," Chad hadn't stopped giving Ryan all of the sweets, and Ryan gently took a hold of Chad's hand, stilling his movements with a bright smile. 

Sheepishly, Chad mirrored Ryan's grin, and soon the both of them were laughing together. They leaned closer, close enough so Ryan could smell the sweet warm scent of Chad's skin, and feel Chad's curls brush his forehead. 

It was a long while before the laughter faded, and neither boy moved away. Ryan glanced down at Chad's hand curled under his, and he blinked in surprise when Chad slowly, almost cautiously, turned it until they were palm to palm. Their fingers slid effortlessly in between one another like well-worn puzzle pieces. 

Ryan looked at their hands for a long minute, and when he looked back up he was rewarded with a kiss. It was quick, nothing more than an impulsive press of lips to lips, but Ryan felt as if his whole insides had suddenly turned to pudding. 

He must have looked startled, because Chad's brow creased, and he began to pull away.

"Sorry," Chad said, easing his hand from Ryan's. "I thought—"

"No, no!" Ryan grasped Chad's hand tightly, and pulled him back with a strength that startled both boys. Chad grinned a little, eyes questioning.

"Was...was that all right?" Chad licked his lips, and Ryan found himself staring at the action.

Instead of trying to reply with words (as they'd all utterly left his brain) Ryan leaned in and kissed Chad. More softly than Chad had kissed him, but Ryan bravely lingered, and he smiled widely when Chad most definitely kissed him back. 

This was more than all right.

~fin~


End file.
